Cuidado con lo que deseas
by camila holmes
Summary: Sherlock siempre dice que esta harto de la sobreproteccion de su hermano, pero ¿que pasaria si su sueño se cumple y Mycroft lo deja en paz? Hay que tener cuidado con lo que se pide.(Suena mejor de lo que parece!)


Espero que les guste esta historia :)

Obviamente, estos personajes no son mios y no gano con estos fics aparte de una tremenda diversion.

* * *

Cuidado con lo que deseas

Sherlock entró como un vendaval al 221b azotando la puerta contra el marco y asustando a la señora Hudson en el proceso. Después de quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la sala, sintiendo el enojo expandirse sobre él. Había estado trabajando en un caso, el primero que tenía en semanas (el más interesante al menos) cuando aparecen los hombres de Mycroft diciéndole que era un caso que involucraba al gobierno, por lo que no podía investigarlo; luego procedieron a llevarse la evidencia e irse, dejándolo totalmente enfurecido.

Estaba harto. Harto de Mycroft vigilándolo a todas horas. De que se apareciera por su casa para aburrirlo con sus típicos sermones, pero sobretodo, harto de que se entrometiera en sus casos y se los quitara. Dejo de caminar cuando sintió la puerta principal abrirse, pero se puso en marcha nuevamente apenas reconoció al dueño de los pasos que subían por la escalera. Unos segundos después, Mycroft entro a la sala.

-¿Tienes algún problema hermanito?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba en el antiguo sillón de John y dejaba su paraguas a un lado.

-Tú eres mi problema- respondió Sherlock mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás quitándome mis casos?

Mycroft suspiro dramáticamente y cruzo las piernas antes de responder.-Estas siendo algo infantil ¿sabes?, no estoy quitándote tus casos como te empeñas en creer, eran problema del gobierno, no tenias porqué involucrarte.

El detective se rio sarcásticamente mientras volvía a caminar- Esa es una excusa patética, lo único que quieres es hacerme la vida imposible, controlarme. ¿Acaso no es suficiente con las cámaras de seguridad siguiéndome siempre que salgo? ¿O con tus hombres rondando cerca de mí?

-Ellos no te están rondando Sherlock, te están cuidando y sabes que es necesario. Eres como un imán para los problemas y me preocupo- le explico el político con calma, como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

-Pues te diré algo- dijo el detective dejando de caminar para mirar directamente a los ojos de su hermano- Me tienes enfermo. Tú y tu preocupación, ¡¿Por qué no desapareces y me dejas en paz por una maldita vez?!

Mycroft no lo ataco de inmediato con alguna réplica ingeniosa como Sherlock creyó que haría. Al contrario, se le quedo mirando por varios minutos y cuando hablo su voz no tenía el tono sarcástico y petulante que normalmente usaba para irritar a su hermano, sino que se oyó fría y vacía- Como quieras Sherlock, ya no te volveré a molestar con mi preocupación.- Después se levanto del sillón y recogiendo su paraguas se dirigió a la puerta, sin enviarle ni una sola mirada al menor.

El detective se quedo parado un momento totalmente inmóvil, antes de bufar y buscar su violín. Su hermano era un completo idiota si pensaba que se creería esa estupidez. Pero aun así no puso evitar sentir una extraña sensación que no supo identificar mientras comenzaba a tocar.

-oOo-

La primera evidencia de que tal vez Mycroft sí estaba hablando en serio se presento dos semanas después, mientras caminaba junto a John en el centro. Faltaba menos de un mes para que Mary diera a luz y aun faltaban muchas cosas que comprar, por lo que John había arrastrado a Sherlock fuera del departamento para que lo ayudara.

-Aun no entiendo que es lo que quieres que haga.- dijo enfurruñado el detective mientras se habrían paso entre la multitud.

-Ayudarme a escoger lo que falta.- respondió con paciencia el doctor.- ya sabes, la cuna, algo de ropa, esas cosas.

-¡Pero porqué yo!, se supone que es tu hija, no mía.

-¡Tu serás su padrino Sherlock!, es tu deber ayudar.

El detective solo gruño en respuesta, aunque por dentro estaba secretamente complacido de que John se refiriera a él como el padrino del bebé.

-¡Mira!- exclamo John mientras apuntaba hacia una colorida y llamativa tienda de niños.-Ahí debe haber algo.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la tienda. Sherlock se quedo plantado en su lugar.

-No hay forma de que me convenzas de entrar en ese lugar.

-¿Por qué no? Deben tener lo que necesitamos.

-Aun así. No voy a arriesgarme a que alguien me vea entrando a esa cosa.

-¡Oh vamos!- el doctor soltó una carcajada.- ¿Quién podría verte entrando aquí que te conozca? ¿Lestrade, Mycroft?

La replica de Sherlock murió entre sus labios al oír el nombre de su hermano. Claro que Mycroft se enteraría. Lo más probable es que tuviera a sus hombres vigilándolo en ese momento, para que después le contaran y pudiera utilizar esa pieza de información para burlarse. Rápidamente escaneo el sitio con la vista, esperando encontrar alguna persona sospechosa (Dios sabe que no tienen idea de cómo pasar desapercibidos), pero se sorprendió cuando no encontró a nadie. Volvió a revisar con más atención. Era imposible que no hubiera nadie, Mycroft siempre tenía a alguien siguiéndolo y controlando sus pasos. Pero de nuevo no encontró nada.

-¿Sherlock? ¿Estas bien?- la voz de John lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Eehm, ¡sí! Sí, estoy bien.

-De acuerdo- respondió el doctor lentamente, mientras observaba con cuidado a su amigo.- ¿Entramos entonces?

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada de la tienda. John hablando animadamente de los nombres que el y Mary estaban considerando para el bebé, y Sherlock escuchando a medias, pensando en lo que había dicho su hermano la ultima vez que lo vio: _"Como quieras Sherlock, ya no te volveré a molestar con mi preocupación."_

-oOo-

La segunda vez Sherlock fue atropellado mientras perseguía a un sospechoso de asesinato. Tan empeñado había estado en alcanzarlo que no pudo esquivar el auto que iba directo hacia el y lo lanzo por los aires, enviándolo directamente al hospital.

-Eres un idiota Sherlock.- lo regañaba Lestrade parado al lado de su cama, donde permanecía inmóvil gracias a su pierna rota.- Tienes suerte de que el conductor se quedara contigo y llamara una ambulancia.

-Si no tuviera que estar haciendo tu trabajo esto no hubiera pasado.- le respondió Sherlock amargamente, mirando el yeso de su pierna para evitar ver al DI. Sabía que tenía razón, si hubiera prestado mas atención no lo hubieran atropellado, pero no pensaba reconocerlo en el futuro cercano.

-No te desquites conmigo Sherlock, sabes que tengo razón. Tienes que entender que John no siempre va a estar para cuidarte la espalda, ahora tiene una hija que cuidar.- Eso era verdad. La pequeña Isabel había nacido hace un mes, y John estaba absolutamente idiotizado por ella (Sherlock también, pero no pensaba demostrarlo). Cada vez que le preguntaban como estaba, regalaba una gran sonrisa y se largaba a hablar hasta que el detective, o Mary lo hacían callar.

-Ya lo se, solo lo olvide momentáneamente. La costumbre creo.

Ante esa declaración Lestrade sonrió.- Pues espero que no lo olvides de nuevo, nos tenias a todos muy preocupados. La señora Hudson vino a verte apenas se enteró, pero todavía estabas inconsciente. John me llamó y dijo que vendría a verte mañana, así que prepárate para un buen sermón.

Ante la palabra "sermón" un nuevo pensamiento afloró en la mente de Sherlock: no solo tendría que soportar la regañina de John al día siguiente, sino que además tendría que aguantar otro de los discursos de su hermano, donde le recordaba lo descuidado que era y le explicaba que situaciones como esa eran las que justificaban perfectamente la vigilancia que ponía sobre él. Lo más probable es que ya estuviera en el hospital, esperando a que Lestrade se fuera para entrar.

Pero no fue así. Cuando el DI se fue Mycroft no entró a la habitación, ni al día siguiente ni durante los días que permaneció internado. Cuando fue dado de alta tampoco hizo acto de presencia en el 221b. No lo llamó. No envió ningún mensaje de texto. No envió a su asistente para que comprobara su estado por él. Daba la impresión de que ni se había enterado de su accidente.

En otra ocasión Sherlock hubiera disfrutado de este hecho, satisfecho de no tener que soportar la presencia de su hermano sobre él, pero lo único que sentía era una sensación de vacio alojándose en su pecho.

-oOo-

Sherlock iba camino a Barts. Había recibido una llamada de Molly, avisándole que la autopsia del caso en el que estaba trabajando estaba lista, y que podía ir a ver los resultados. Todavía estaba recuperándose de su fractura de pierna, pero al menos ahora podía caminar (con ayuda de muletas, claro) y no estaba obligado a guardar reposo.

Estaba a punto de hacer parar un taxi cuando algo lo distrajo: era un poste con una cámara de seguridad en el. Una persona normal no encontraría nada raro en eso, pero Sherlock detecto inmediatamente lo que estaba mal en esa cámara. No se movía. Con el caso y la autopsia totalmente olvidados se acerco a la cámara y camino frente a ella, atento a cualquier movimiento por parte de ésta, pero nada pasó. Sin darse por vencido realizo la misma acción una y otra vez pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, la cámara no se movió en su dirección como normalmente hacia. "_Como debería ser", _pensó Sherlock mientras tomaba un taxi y le daba otra dirección.

Mycroft estaba en su oficina en el Club Diógenes, sentado cómodamente en un sillón y disfrutando de un vaso de whisky cuando un ruido llamó su atención: se oían voces desde afuera, al parecer discutiendo. Una de ellas la pudo reconocer como la de su asistente, y la otra-

Sherlock entro a su oficina caminando rápidamente (al menos lo mas rápido que se puede con una pierna rota) con Anthea siguiéndolo e insistiéndole en que no tiene permiso de entrar.

-No te preocupes Anthea, déjalo. Puedes retirarte- después de enviarle una mirada de disculpa a su jefe, Anthea se retiró.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, se giro para ver a su hermano. No esperaba verlo usando muletas, pero teniendo en cuenta que no había sabido nada de el desde su discusión hace unos cinco meses y su actitud autodestructiva, tampoco era algo muy sorprendente.

-¡¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa?!- le gritó Sherlock apenas estuvieron solos.

-Cuida tu lenguaje hermanito, recuerda que este es un club de caballeros. Y respecto a tu pregunta, creo que deberías ser mas claro, porque no entiendo a que te refieres.

- No te hagas el idiota, sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir, porqué dejaste de vigilarme así de repente.

- Creí que eso era lo que querías, ¿o no?, que dejara de controlarte y de hacerte la vida imposible.- Le respondió Mycroft fríamente, mientras tomaba su vaso y lo volvía a llenar. Recordaba que apenas había salido del departamento había ordenado desactivar el estatus de seguridad de Sherlock hasta nuevo aviso: cámaras, escoltas, informes sobre sus actividades diarias, todo. Eso era lo que su hermano había querido, ¿no?

Sherlock hizo una mueca ante las palabras de Mycroft. Realmente no había forma de refutar esas palabras, porque el mismo las había dicho. Había estado tan enojado en ese momento que había hablado sin pensar en las consecuencias. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Mycroft esperando a que su hermano hablara, y Sherlock, porque no sabia que decir.

Después de terminar su vaso, el político se decidió a hablar.- Si no tienes nada que decir, tal vez deberías irte, no puedo estar perdiendo el ti-

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué?

Sherlock cerro los ojos y tomo una respiración profunda antes de continuar.- Dije que lo siento. Por lo que dije, no debería haberlo echo, se que me vigilas porque te preocupas por mi, y yo no hago muchos meritos para mantenerme a salvo.- el detective se mantuvo mirando al piso mientras hablaba, evitando la mirada sorprendida de Mycroft.- ¿Me perdonas?

El mayor solo atinaba a mirar a su hermano sin saber como responder. No se esperaba una disculpa como esa. Si era sincero consigo mismo, el ya no estaba enojado con Sherlock, hace meses que no lo estaba, pero era su orgullo el que le impedía ir a visitarlo o retomar su seguridad. Aparte de que las emociones no eran su fuerte precisamente.

Al no escuchar respuesta Sherlock se dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina, creyendo que Mycroft no lo había perdonado, pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo frenar.-Claro que te perdono.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con su hermano viéndolo fijamente y con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en el rostro. Sintió que un peso era levantado de sus hombros y también le sonrió.

-Ahora si no te importa, tengo que trabajar.-dijo el político volviendo a su actitud habitual y sentándose en su escritorio.- Puedes retirarte si quieres.

Sherlock seguía sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- ¡No empieces una guerra Mycroft!- le grito antes de salir.

Cuando salió a la calle para tomar un taxi e ir a la morgue, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada de alivio al ver que las cámaras de seguridad se movían en su dirección.

* * *

Ojala que les haya gustado, y que no hayan encontrado muy empalagoso el final :b. Si les gusto dejen un comentario con su opinion!


End file.
